falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Psych eval: Olivia P. Henderson
}} Psych eval: Olivia P. Henderson is a holotape in Fallout 76. Location The tape can be found at the Morgantown Airport on a metal shelf in a hangar that has been converted into a medical facility. The hangar is closest to the aircraft wreckage that has been converted into a living area at the northeast corner of the airfield. Transcript PSYCHOLOGICAL EVALUATION: OLIVIA P. HENDERSON REPRODUCE ::... ...:: BEGIN TRANSCRIPTION OF AUDIO RECORDING DR. MADISON: This is Doctor Madison of the Responders. I am conducting a psychological evaluation of patient Olivia Henderson- OLIVIA HENDERSON: You forgot the 'P.' DR. MADISON: Of patient Olivia P. Henderson. This session is being recorded. Hello Olivia. OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Howdy again, Doc. DR. MADISON: Let's get started. First, can you state your current role with the Responders? OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Well, let's see. I started as a volunteer, like most everybody these days. Didn't do much to help. Then found out about the quarantine zone here and knew this is where I had to be. DR. MADISON: For the record, the quarantine zone at Morgantown Airport is where research and containment of the Scorched phenomena takes place. OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Yes, that'd be it. I don't think I'd call it by such a pretty word though. It's more of a nightmare. DR. MADISON: And your job here is to guard the quarantine zone and take care of the Scorched victims? OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Yes, sir. It's my job to keep watch over those doomed souls and make sure they stay locked up. DR. MADISON: Can you tell us why you chose to take this job? OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Well, when the call went out for quarantine guards, it kinda had a disclaimer attached to the job role. DR. MADISON: I see. Can you explain? OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: They said it was a permanent position. As in... I'm permanently quarantined here too. The Scorched are too dangerous and highly, highly contagious. So I can never leave. DR. MADISON: And why did you decide to take the job? OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: That one's easy, and I'm pretty sure I already told you. It's the cancer. DR. MADISON: Yes, you told me you were diagnosed with terminal cancer just shortly before the bombs. OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Yes, sir. DR. MADISON: But you've survived so long. The doctors said you had just a few years left in you, and you're still kicking. What do you think happened? OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: That part I'm not so sure about. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and maybe something with the radiation is slowing down the progress. Or maybe it's in.. Um.. Recession. DR. MADISON: Remission. OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Yeah, that one. Maybe it's in remission. DR. MADISON: Tell me about the other quarantine guard. Wyatt. Are you two getting along? OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Oh, dear Wyatt. Reminds me of my son, God rest his soul. He's a smart boy. Unlucky as hell, but smart. Kid doesn't deserve what life's handed him. DR. MADISON: That's very true. I do have an assessment with Wyatt later this week. OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Be nice to him. He's become like family since we've been stuck in that airplane together. DR. MADISON: Will do. But I'm afraid we're out of time. That wraps up the assessment. Thank you for joining me today, Olivia. The Responders do thank you for your service as well. We're truly grateful. OLIVIA P. HENDERSON: Just keep delivering the liquor, Doc, and I'll be happy as a clam at high tide. DR. MADISON: Of course. It's the least we can do. END OF TRANSCRIPTION OF AUDIO RECORDING ::... }} EVALUATION RESULTS REPRODUCE ::... Results of continued interviews with Olivia have proven my initial hypothesis correct, for the most part. Subject is aware, resourceful, mentally able, and psychologically fit to continue her work in quarantine. Subject also shows signs of stubbornness, willful ignorance, and cynicism. Will be keeping an eye on any signs of background or latent depression. Anxiety is through the roof, but who isn't dealing with that? Recommendations: Continue evals of subject, perhaps at a slower pace. Every other month should be good for now. It's the other guard I'm more concerned about. }} Category:Fallout 76 holodisks and notes ru:Психологическое освидетельствование: Оливия П. Хендерсон